Qendär Empire
|flag=flag-qendarempire.png |capital=Obaqö, Qendäri 3 |largest_city=Ifa Colony, Qendäri 1 |established=10890 UU |world_type=Type III |demonym=Qendäri |predecessor=Kingdom of Ethon |language=Standard Ethonic |government=Theocratic monarchy |exports=Minerals Textiles Manufactured goods |gdp=ʗ53.75 quadrillion |gdppercapita=ʗ13,608 |head_of_state=Sultaness Lemna Rotjo |representative=Sultaness Lemna Rotjo |council_status=Member world |population=3.94 trillion (4th) |species=81% human (Qendär variant) 8% droid 11% other |religion=99% Yyumicism 1% other |currency=Galactic credit |calendar=Uurban calendar Yyumic calendar }}The Qendär Empire (/'kɛndɑr/, Standard: "chudum qendar", Ethonic: "qendar qepja", officially the Yyumic Dominion of Qendär) is a Type III transplanetary civilization based in the Inner Belt. The Empire encompasses three planets in the PX06864 system: Qendäri 1, Qendäri 2, and Qendäri 3. It also lays claim to two vassals— Retna A in the Vamu system, and Lemna's Comet (the comet is also claimed by the nearby Shugar Republic). The Empire is ruled by a sultan, the title currently being held by Lemna Rotjo. History Origin Founded on the desert planet Ethon (now Qendäri 3) by Sultan Qeradsï Jepjo in 10890 UU, the Qendär Empire is primarily built on Yyumicist doctrines. Under the control of the Jepjo family, the sultanate enjoyed a period of rapid growth emphasized by its admission into the Council of Worlds in 10955 UU and the annexation of nearby planets Qendäri 2 and Qendäri 4 in 11105 UU and 11161 UU, respectively. The Jepjo dynasty continued to rule the Empire for another 559 Uurb years before being overthrown by the Rotjo dynasty in 11720 UU, who remains in power to this day. Dark Age The Rotjos saw a period of famine and economic distress now known as the Qendär Dark Age in the mid-12000s, punctuated by the looming threat of civil war on Qendäri 2 when a heretical Yyumicist offshoot gained control of the planetary government. Imperial forces were forced to intervene when global conflict erupted in 12606 UU. The Qendäri 2 Civil War raged for eight Uurb years, until Imperial loyalists regained control of the government in 12614 UU. In 12691 UU, amidst a crippled economy and widespread famine, Qendäri 4 revolted against the Imperial government. The Shugar Revolution lasted thirty bloody years. In 12721 UU, facing guerrilla warfare on the surface front and rapidly depleting resources in space, the Qendär Empire surrendered to the revolutionaries. Qendäri 4 was restructured as an independent republic, and the planet was renamed the Shugar Republic. It was a devastating blow to the Empire, leading Sultan Subdï Rotjo to take his own life. Modern era Fortune returned to the Qendär Empire at the turn of the millennium after the annexation of the developing Vamu system planet Retna A as a vassal world in 12988 UU, a world rich in crude oil and other natural resources. Trade routes with nearby Alfor, the developing Retna B, and the Eluron system also served to stabilize the economy. In 13200 UU, on the three-thousandth anniversary of the prophet Yyum's vision from Jo, the Qendär Empire began construction on an artificial moon of Qendäri 3, dubbed Yyumia. The massive project would not be completed until 13558 UU. In 14020 UU, a large asteroid was discovered between the orbits of Qendäri 3 and the Shugar Republic. Discovered to house a primitive tribe of sentient life, the Qendär Empire claimed the asteroid as a vassal state in 14023 UU. The asteroid has become a matter of dispute between the Empire and the Shugar Republic, as the Republic maintains that it discovered Lemna's Comet in 14015 UU when it claimed it as a territory. Category:Qendär Empire Category:Qendäri 3 Category:Qendäri 2 Category:Qendäri 1 Category:Shugar Republic Category:Vamu system Category:Type III Category:Countries